Playing in a Winter Wonderland
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: The boho's play in the snow.


Winter Wonderland

"Who wants to make a snowman?!" Maureen shouted as she burst through the loft door, with an amused Joanne behind her.

Mimi, Collins and Angel all sprang from their chairs, their eyes full of excitement. "I do!" they all cheered at the same time.

"Quick grab your coats, Joanne said she would drive us down to the park!" Maureen said with thrill as she kissed her girlfriend on the cheek, and grabbed her ass, before running down the stairs to the car.

Roger sighed as he glanced out the window to see the snow softly falling down from the sky. "Do I have to go? It looks so cold outside…"

"It will be fun!" Mimi chirped as she kissed Roger on the cheek, before chasing after Maureen.

"But it's so cold!" Roger stated.

"So that just means we get to come back here and snuggle after." Collins grinned as he wrapped his arms around Angel and pulled her in close.

"I love snuggling." Angel smirked while she placed a small kiss on Collins' lips.

"You two can stay here." Joanne suggested referring to the whining rocker, and the silent filmmaker.

"No I'll come." Mark agreed finally pulling his eyes away from the window. "This will be fun to film."

"So Roger…are you going to be a party pooper, or are you going to come join the kids and play?" Joanne asked with a small smirk.

"Fine I'll go." Roger huffed while pulling on his coat. "Your car better have heat…" He muttered as she walked passed Joanne.

Maureen was the first to jump out of the car when Joanne pulled into a stop. Collins and Angel frolicked behind her, while the rest of them simply walked along.

"Pick up the pace Rog…" Mimi said with annoyance, her boyfriend not as delighted as the rest of the boho's. "Whatever I'm going to play with the others…" Mimi said while kissing Roger on the lips, before running up to catch up with the more excited boho's.

"Look at it all…" Maureen sighed in happiness her eyes scanning the open field of snow. "There's so much of it…and it's all mine!" she laughed while she ran forward and jumped into a pile of snow. "Pookie, come play with me!" she called out to her lover.

"Coming honeybear." Joanne said finally reaching the pile of snow Maureen was having fun in.

Maureen smiled brightly, her legs pulling her to a standing position so she could wrap Joanne into a kiss, but before she could the lawyer quickly disappeared right before her.

Maureen pouted as she watched Collins tackle her girlfriend into the snow, the bigger man trapping the tiny woman underneath him. "Collins…get off of my girlfriend!"

Collins wickedly chuckled while her rubbed snow in Joanne's hair, before yelling. "Couples attack!"

Before Maureen knew what was going on, Angel jumped on her back, causing the two to tumble to the ground, the diva landing face first, getting a mouth full of snow.

"Hey…" Maureen whined. "No fair you can't just start a game when the other couple doesn't know it's being played."

"Sure we can." Collins said as he stood up and rewarded Angel with a kiss. "Well done Angel."

"Thank you sweetie." Angel smiled and returned the kiss.

"You know what this mean honeybear." Joanne said while she stood up, brushed snow off of herself, before helping Maureen up from the ground. "This means war!"

"Bring it on you horny lesbians!" Collins chuckled and then pulled Angel away in a fast sprint.

"Mimi chica you playing?" Angel called out.

Mimi looked back to see Roger sitting on the bench grumbling to himself, her eye then shifted to Mark who was filming the scenery around them. She smiled to herself before grabbing hold of Marks collar, dragging the poor boy out into the field. "Yeah, Mark's going to be my couple since Roger is PMSing."

"I am?" Mark asked a little surprised.

"Yup!" Mimi said.

Mark smiled with joy, happy he actually got to participate in a game with his friends, instead of being left on the sidelines as the third wheel. "Okay!"

Roger watched from his lonely bench as the others had fun, his hands dug deep inside his pockets, while his body shivered with coldness.

A half hour went by as the couples chased each other around, putting snow down shirts, and tackling one another to the ground.

"Okay…" Maureen breathed as she lay in the frosty snow. "Lets build a snowman now…before we all freeze to death…"

"I agree." Mimi said as she started to roll a small snowball around.

Before they knew it, they all had built a tall sturdy snowman. The six boho's stood back to admire their work.

"We need to give him a face." Mark suggested.

"Here…" Collins said while he stuck rocks on the round head, giving the snowman two eyes, and a huge grin.

"I brought a carrot." Joanne said while she held it up, and stuck it in as a nose.

"Random…" Maureen giggled "But way to give him a nose."

Angel then walked up to it, placing a blonde wig on top of the snowman's head. "There now he's frosty the cross dressing snowman."

"We should give him snowman balls." Maureen suggested.

"_Her_ sugar." Angel corrected. "He is a cross dresser, and it is wearing a wig, so he is a she…so she doesn't need balls."

"Shouldn't she be called a snowwoman then?" Joanne asked.

Everyone sat in silence as they pondered the thought, Collins finally nodded.

"She's right."

"So it's frosty the cross dressing snowwoman." Mimi declared. "Shall we name her?"

"First let's make her look better." Maureen said, while she walked over and wrapped her studded belt around the snowwoman's waist.

Mark offered up his scarf, and Collins even stuck a join in her mouth.

"She's beautiful." Angel said.

From a distance Roger sat there staring at the creation his friends made, soon an evil smile appeared on his lips, and before he could stop himself, his legs were running in the direction of their snowwoman.

"Attack!" Roger shouted while jumping in the air spearing the snowwoman into pieces.

"Nooooo!" Maureen dramatically shouted. "You…you…you big bully!"

Roger sat up a huge grin playing on his lips, snow piled on the top of his head. "You guys are right it is fun out here!"

"Way to ruin our snowwoman." Collins said.

"Come on you guys…we can make another one." Roger said as she threw snow in the air. "Can we?"

"Oh sure now you want to play?" Mimi giggled.

"I was getting bored…I never knew something so cold, could be so much fun!" Roger laughed as he jumped into the pile of what was left of frosty the cross dressing snowwoman.

"I'll show you fun." Maureen snickered as she made a snowball and chucked it at Roger's head. "That's for being a bully!"

Roger grimaced, shaking the snow out of his hair a smile however appeared on his lips. "Are you challenging me to a snowball fight?"

Maureen stood tall, her chin raised high in the air. "I am."

"Bring it." Roger said before running away to take cover so he could make some snowballs.

"Pookie's on my team!" Maureen declared as she grabbed the lawyer's hand and ran behind a tree, where instead of making snowballs, she pushed Joanne up against the tree. "Lets not play this game…" Maureen seductively said as her lips hungrily met Joanne's.

Angel wrapped his arms around Collins; her eyes twinkling as the snow gently fell to the ground around them. "Kiss me…"

Collins quickly complied, and the two stood in the middle of the field making out.

It wasn't long before Roger tackled Mimi into the snow, the two of them starting a make out session of their own.

Mark let out a sigh, his eyes landing on all the couples who were to into each other to notice he was standing alone with his camera. His thoughts however were knocked clear, when a girl ran into him from behind, causing the two to crash down into the soft snow.

"Oh sorry…" the girl smiled brightly looking down at Mark's snow covered face.

"It's okay." Mark replied, his cheeks quickly blushing when he finally noticed there was a blonde straddling his thighs.

"Let me help you up." The girl said while flashing him a white smile.

"Thanks." Mark said and took hold of the girl's hand.

"Nice meeting you…." She began waiting for Mark to supply his name.

"Mark."

She smiled again. "Nice meeting you Mark, I'm Amy. Well I have to get going; hopefully I'll see you around sometime." She said while giving him a kiss on the cheek, before bouncing towards her group of friends.

"What a slut." Maureen said breaking into Mark's admiring thoughts.

"You don't even know her." Angel said.

"Did you see her; she was all over him…" Maureen said. "Slut alert."

"Coming from the girl who convinced me to have sex with her, only after an hour I met her." Joanne chimed in.

"And you did it." Roger stated causing Joanne to blush.

"Joanne you hussy…" Mimi playfully laughed.

"Come on lover boy." Collins said while wrapping an arm around Mark's shoulders. "Lets get you home and into a cold shower…"

The End

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I felt bad for Mark...I had to give him a little action!**

**I Don't Own Anything.**


End file.
